Desert Rose
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: Katherine Burdette has come back early from the ladies school back east, and the first thing she finds out is that her brother Joe has murdered a man. Nathan and Katherine were close growing up, and it pains her to take sides against him, but she is a woman who believes in justice. Even if it is her own brothers who must face it.


**Well... I don't own Rio Bravo. That goes for the actual river, and the movie. :P** **But I do own Katherine. That doesn't sound right... Anywhoozles! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated.** **:)**

* * *

The stagecoach bumped along the desert road leaving trails of dust to drift up into the morning sunlight.

Oh how I had missed the desert. To see again the cactus rising above the sand, silhouetted by the pink and yellow of sunrise. Nothing in New York City could ever match this.

"Katherine, did you say you were from around here?" The young woman next to me asked.

I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled. "Yes. I was going to school back east, but I finished early and I'm coming home to surprise my brothers."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." The young woman said pleasantly. "How long have you been away?"

"Four years. I left when I was sixteen, shortly after my mother died. It was her last wish that I should get a 'lady's education'."

"So, you didn't really want to?"

"No. It was one of my brothers that made me go. He absolutely adored our mother, and so he insisted that her last wish be-" Suddenly the stagecoach gave a tremendous lurch and I was nearly thrown out of my seat. The driver reined in the horses and got down to inspect the right rear wheel. I stuck my head out the window and got his attention. "What on earth was all that about?"

"The wheel's busted, ma'am. Fortunately we're close to our next stop and I reckon I can get us there without much trouble."

"What happened to the wheel?" The young woman asked from behind me.

"Don't know, ma'am. All I know is I've got to get it fixed."

I pulled my head back inside and the driver climbed up to his perch. The horses got going again, and the stage resumed its trek towards town, slower and bumpier than before.

When we reached the edge of town the driver stopped again.

"Now what?" One of the other passengers grumbled. "We're not even at the hotel yet."

I peeked out the window and saw a scruffy looking man talking to the driver.

What could he want?

I saw something flash in the sunlight, and was shocked to see that he was wearing a badge.

"The driver's talking to a deputy." I reported to the other passengers.

"Do they think there's a criminal riding in here?" An older woman asked nervously.

"No…" I peeked out the window again and saw the deputy sit down on the edge of a water trough. "I think it's something else."

As we passed by him, I watched the deputy out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he'd been through hell. His face was sweaty and dirt smudged, he hadn't shaved since yesterday, his curly black hair was half plastered to his head, and his mouth was turned down like he was feeling sick. He wore brown scuffed boots, brown pants, no shirt, just a dirty brown jacket, and his brown hat looked like it'd been used as a target for knife throwing practice.

I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't help wondering how a man like that could become a deputy.

We continued a short ways down the street to the hotel, where all the passengers got out and took their things inside. Except for myself and the young woman; we stood on the porch for a few minutes more, watching the stage limp around the corner to the corral.

"Something's not right." I said, mostly to myself.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope I don't get involved." The young woman went inside and I followed.

Once we got inside, she went upstairs and I went towards the back of the lobby. "Senora Robante?" I called.

"Si?" A little Mexican woman came out of the back room. "What can I-" She stopped when she saw me and broke into a grin. "Senorita Katherine! You come back early!"

"I wanted to surprise my brothers." I grin. "How have you been?"

Senora Robante became serious. "There is something you should know about them, your brothers."

Had they been forced to sell the ranch?

I became wary. "What?"

"A man was killed last night. Joe did it."

I groped my way to the nearest chair and sank into it. "What happened?"

"Joe was beating one of the deputies, and the man, he tried to stop him."

"So it was murder." I held my chin in my hand.

"I am sorry."

"I assume he's under arrest?"

"Si."

I stood up. "Thank you for telling me, Senora."

I marched outside and turned down the street towards the little building that served as the jail. I stepped up on the porch and knocked on the door.

The voice that replied was crackly like it belonged to an old man. "Who is it?"

"Katherine Burdette. I'd like to see my brother."

There was a surprised exclamation followed by someone limping towards the door. A couple minutes later it opened to reveal an old man in a large hat, carrying a shotgun. He was slightly scruffy in appearance and he wore a badge on his vest. He squinted at me. "I didn't know Joe had a sister."

"I've been away at school for the past few years."

'Well... I guess there's no harm in lettin' you see him." The old man started to hobble towards the back. "He's asleep. I'll have to wake him up."

"You already did." Joe's gruff voice grumbled from the back cell. "Who is it?"

I walk back towards the cells and stop in front of the one containing my brother. "Hello Joseph."

"Katy?" Joe couldn't hide his surprise.

"Surprise." I say flatly.

"What are you doing back so early?"

I ignore his question. "How could you murder a man in cold blood?"

"How do you know it wasn't a fair fight?" Joe asked, angry that I wasn't siding with him.

"I was told you were beating a man and the man you shot was trying to stop you."

"He was interfering." Joe said sullenly.

I take a deep breath. "Answer me one question, Joe. Did he have a gun?"

Joe didn't answer.

I turn to the old man. "Did he?"

"No, he didn't." He answered quietly.

Tears sprang to the surface, blurring my vision. My brother was a murderer. I knew he'd get himself in trouble someday, but this was not what I had expected. "Excuse me." I whispered, and walked back to the door.

Sunlight hit my face when I stepped off the porch into the street, forcing me to blink several times, drying my tears.

"What were you doing in there?"

I looked up and saw a tall man carrying a rifle and wearing a sheriff's badge. "Joe Burdette is my brother, Sheriff. I couldn't believe that he had really murdered someone, so I wanted to find out for myself."

"And did you?"

"Yes." I said hoarsely. "And now I'm going to have a talk with my other brother." I turned on my heel and marched off down the street.


End file.
